


Shot at the Night

by Lonov



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonov/pseuds/Lonov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was tired of sitting around hoping something would go his way for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot at the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime during the beginning of season 3, which explains Ms. Blake's lack of evilness.

A week passed of Allison and Scott together again before Isaac, angry and bored, decided to stop sulking and do something for himself. He'd spent enough time hoping against hope they wouldn't work out, monitoring the status of the relationship--they weren't officially dating, he percieved, but he still spent too many nights forced to listen to Scott and Allison coo at each other in the other room.

All the dreams Isaac had of being with Scott were really, really stupid. They had started as a silly crush a while back, and grown and grown into a huge, aching hole in his chest. Isaac was tired of sitting around hoping something would go his way for once.

It was Friday, which meant Ms. McCall had a late shift at the hospital. She wouldn't be home until late Saturday morning, and Isaac took this as a message from the gods that proclaimed, "go get drunk and stumble home at three in the morning." 

He knew Scott would hate the idea of partying--he'd mentioned once how much he disliked raves, ever since Jackson had killed someone all those months ago when Isaac's attempts to capture him hadn't worked. Scott was usually content with letting Isaac hang around downstairs while he and Allison made out in his bedroom.

That day in school Scott had dropped a piece of paper in the floor by accident, and the message on it had sealed Isaac's plans for the night.

_Is your mom working tonight? I’m wearing that underwear you like so much ;)_

When Isaac read the note he blushed crimson and hurried away as fast as he could. He refused to spend another night on the couch watching TV--especially not if Scott and Allison were in the same house having sex. There were some lines Isaac refused to cross, and listening to that was one of them.

As far as Isaac knew, which was a lot, considering he and Scott shared a home, and Isaac had excellent--and sometimes unfortunate--werewolf hearing, Scott and Allison hadn't had sex again since they rekindled their relationship.

After he readnthe note Isaac had to ignore the sharp aching in his chest that whispered, _so much for thinking this would never happen, idiot_ and _Scott never wanted you._

Last period English was inching along when Isaac heard Danny talking to Stiles about the gay club downtown.

"If you really don't want to be a virgin anymore," he was saying, "they could make it happen."

"They?" Stiles asked, looking anxious. "As in more than one person? Possibly even a group of people? Because I'm delicate, okay, I need a gentle touch, not an onslaught of men jumping on me like a bunch of apes."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "I just meant a general _they,_ Stiles. I'm not trying to scar you forever."

"Hey," Isaac whispered, interrupting their conversation. "Are you guys going to The Jungle later?"

"I'm trying to convince Stiles to go."

 _"I’m_ trying not to accidentally sign up for a gang bang," Stiles informed him. "Why? Do you want to come with us?"

"Um, yeah," Isaac said. No matter how friendly he was with Stiles now, he stll felt uncomfortable asking for a favor. "Could you give me a ride?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll text you."

"About what?" Scott, recently returned from the bathroom, asked in a low voice. "Are you guys doing something?"

"Mr. McCall," Ms. Blake called. Scott jumped and looked up at her guiltily. "What is the importance of John Proctor's name in _The Crucible_?"

Scott frowned at his desk and mumbled something about forgetting to do the reading last night. Ms. Blake tsked at him. They didn't talk again that period.

 

Stiles came by the McCall house at nine o'clock that night. Scott was muttering something to himself upstairs--he'd been speaking into the mirror for a while, but Isaac made a point to not listen to what he was saying. He didn't need to hear Scott pre-sex pep-talk, or whatever the hell it was, so he spent the afternoon listening to music. When Stiles arrived he shouted his goodbye to Scott and left without saying much more.

A few moments later Scott texted him, "dude, where did you go? I thought I heard a car in the driveway" but Isaac didn't bother with a reply.

And, okay, maybe he was being rude and unfair to Scott, but it wasn't easy to watch the guy you like more than anything else in the world be completely in love with someone else. Someone who tried to kill you with knives. Someone whose _mother_ tried to kill Scott, and if _that_ wasn’t an in-law from Hell, Isaac didn’t know what was.

Yeah, Isaac was pretty sure he had a reason to be in a bad mood. Even if he didn't, it had never stopped him before.

The Jungle was packed when they arrived. As dubstep played loudly through the speakers, Isaac glanced around at the neon lights flashing over bodies on the dance floor. 

Mutterring darkly under his breath Stiles dragged Isaac with him around the club on a search for Danny. They found him with a group of college-aged men in the back. Immediately Stiles descended over Danny and started a conversation, leaving Isaac to his own devices.

One of Danny’s friends met Isaac’s eyes and smiled. He was too tall--almost as tall as Isaac himself--and his eyes weren’t the right color--too green compared to Isaac's preferred brown--but his shaggy brown hair was just the right shade. Isaac smiled back.

The boy nodded toward the dance floor, and when Isaac took his reached out hand he led the way there.

After they danced through the first song, the boy introduced himself; Isaac didn’t pay attention to the name. He wouldn’t have paid much attention to him at all, apart from seeing him as an outlet, a body he could be close to without feeling the pain that comes with being close to Scott, except that when the second song began the boy whispered in his ear:

“Who is he?”

Isaac swallowed, kept dancing despite the sudden pounding in his ears. “Who is who?” he asked.

“The boy you’re so in love with. The reason you won’t dance with me.”

“I am dancing with you,” Isaac said, confused. How could this random stranger at a club know what he was thinking? Sometimes Isaac forgot that some humans were more observent than some werewolves he knew. Especially some obtuse werewolves who never even realized how much their own roommates liked them.

“Not really.” As he said it, the boy ground his hips into Isaac; Isaac dodged him easily and kept their dancing further apart. He smiled at Isaac, at the six inches of space between them. “It’s more... hovering around each other. So who is it you like so much that you can’t bear to dance with me?"

“I...” Isaac stuttered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The boy stopped dancing--or hovering, as he’d said they were doing. He gave Isaac a small, humorless twitch of his lips. “I’m not into guys who use me,” he said. Then, “you should talk to him, instead of wasting time here.”

With that he disappeared into the crowd. Isaac didn’t even watch him walk away, just stood on the dance floor for a moment before turning to leave. Before he took two steps a hand landed on his shoulder.

“I am into guys who use me,” the man said. He was clearly older than Isaac by at least ten years, but the idea of making the Scott-ache in his chest disappear for a little longer was too appealing; Isaac allowed himself to be swallowed in the man’s kisses, allowed the man to drag him into a back room. Even when the man guided Isaac against a wall and unzipped his jeans, let his mouth skate over Isaac’s dick, even then Isaac didn’t protest.

He came in the man’s mouth, didn’t watch to see if he spit it out or not. He felt ill. He felt like his father had just given him one of his frequent talks, the talks that began with _here are all the things you’ve done wrong lately_ and ended with an onslaught of new bruises.

The man left silently. Isaac stayed in the backroom for a long time, trying as hard as he could not to cry. It was so _stupid_ , that he should cry right now--he’d just gotten his first blowjob, after all, and wasn’t that something to be celebrated? He hadn’t even thought of Scott until--well, shit, until just now.

Isaac sighed. He needed to go home. Or--to Scott’s home, which wasn’t his home, so he should really stop thinking of it that way.

Scott probably got a blowjob, too, Isaac mused despondently. And he probably hadn’t felt like a used car after his.

Stiles was sitting where Isaac had left him on the sidelines. He looked distraught. “I guess gay guys aren’t attracted to me yet. I’ve been here for like three hours and so far I only got one drink, and it was from Danny because he felt bad for me.”

Isaac just nodded. When he asked for a ride home, Stiles acquiesced easily.

They didn’t talk on the ride home--well, Stiles talked, but he didn’t seem to expect any input from Isaac, so Isaac didn’t bother.

When he got back to the McCall house he thanked Stiles for the ride and made his way to the living room couch. He just had to sleep this off, had to forget about how sick he felt, had to stop wondering if Allison was still upstairs, if he would have to listen to--

“Isaac?” Scott asked, jumping off the sofa when Isaac came into the room. “I waited up for you. Where did you go? Was that Stiles's car?"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered. He wasn't up to hear about Scott's fun night with Allison; he really just needed to sleep. Actually, he needed to shower the sweat and come from his lower body, then he needed to sleep.

"It was Stiles's car? He didn't even say hi! Why was he here?"

Isaac just shook his head.

"Isaac," Scott said in his I'm-an-Alpha-and-everyone-knows-it-but-me voice. "You aren't answering my questions."

Despite how desperately he was scrambling for something to say, Isaac had no reply.

" _Isaac,_ " Scott said, looking suddenly alert. "You smell like _come_."

"I just... went out with Stiles," Isaac finally confessed, because, hell, he couldn't really keep things from Scott, not when he had that earnest, confusedly heartbroken expression on his face. The one that really wasn't helping Isaac to stop feeling like shit. "We went to the Jungle. Stiles met up with Danny. I met--someone else."

Scott's heartbeat, which had been relatively steady, skipped a beat. He looked about as sick as Isaac felt.

“And you had... sex?” Scott asked, brown eyes looking more disappointed than Isaac had ever seen them.

Which was why Isaac responded, without thinking, “No!” He didn’t want to disappoint Scott. He wanted Scott to smile at him and laugh with him and hug him and love him and this was obviously not the way to do that, Isaac angrily scolded himself.

Scott just scrunched his nose.

“Okay.” Isaac confessed, “it wasn’t, like... real sex. He just gave me a blowjob.”

He’s pretty sure this is the most awkward moment of his life.

“Was it…” Scott looked like he didn’t know what to say. “Um. That's... How was it?”

Isaac frowned. That was a good question. He’d appreciated it while it was happening, of course, and the man who had done it obviously had a lot of experience, so there was no problems there. Except… except Isaac felt dirty. He felt like he’d given himself away for nothing, for a meaningless revenge that didn’t benefit anyone.

“It was foul,” Isaac confessed.

And then it got worse. Because it was clear from Scott’s expression that he pitied Isaac, and Isaac _hated_ pity.

“Isaac--” Scott began.

“No,” Isaac mumbled, walking toward the front entrance. “No, I--I have to go, I need to leave, I’m s-sorry--”

Scott was on him before Isaac could make it to the door. “Isaac, stop. What’s going on with you?”

“I couldn’t take it!” Isaac finally burst, flailing his hands out so that Scott had to back away to preserve his face. “Seeing you with her, and hearing you! It’s like some huge fucking c-cosmic joke, and I don’t… I couldn’t take it. I just wanted to forget.” Legs unable to carry his weight, he slid down to the floor. “I just wanted to feel wanted for once, you know, but now I feel nothing--now I feel worse.”

Scott stared at him with wide eyes for long enough that Isaac had to bury his face in his hands. It was too embarrassing; he couldn’t look at Scott. He couldn’t even recognize that this was his life right now. It was like he was back in the bottom of that old icebox in the fridge, and he couldn’t breathe; his chest was closing in on him; he was trapped, he couldn’t move, he was choking on air…

“Isaac!”

He flinched. Scott was still staring at him, but he didn’t look pitying anymore. He seemed almost… pleased. Without saying a word his hand out to Isaac and waited patiently for Isaac to catch his breath. When he was finally able to breathe again, he took Scott's hand and was helped to his feet.

“You were that upset over me and Allison?” Scott asked, his fingers slowly retreating from Isaac's.

Isaac frowned. Of course he was. He thought he’d made that abundantly clear.

“I’m not with Allison anymore.”

Isaac kept frowning. He hadn't heard right.

“We met after school today. She was supposed to come over but, well..." Scott trailed off, scratching the back of his head with an awkward hand. "I told her it wouldn’t be right if we started dating again, because, well, I like someone else.”

Someone else? Isaac thought. He wondered who it could be. Lydia? But she never seemed like Scott’s type..

“Isaac,” Scott sighed. He sounded exasperated, but he was also… smiling? He was definitely smiling. Isaac was lost. “It’s you. I like you. I couldn’t be with Allison when I knew I had feelings for you.”

There was a knot in Isaac’s throat; he wouldn’t let himself believe what Scott was saying. It was too much excitement for him in one night: first the Jungle, now this. He was probably going crazy. Maybe the man who had given him a blowjob had had a disease, and it had infiltrated Isaac’s brain, and now he was having delusions about Scott McCall having a crush on him.

“Are you even listening to me?” Scott asked. It took Isaac a moment to realize that Scott was stroking his hair. And staring deeply into his eyes. And leaning in closer and closer.

When their lips touched, everything else in the world froze. Isaac could barely believe it; by the time he realized it was actually happening, Scott was kissing him, the other boy was already pulling away.

Completely at a loss for what to do, and desperate to make sure Scott didn’t move away from him yet, after all the time he spent waiting for this, Isaac barely thought about it before he was cupping Scott’s face and pulling him forward.

"Fiesty werewolf," Scott mumbled into Isaac's lips. Isaac only responded by pulling the other boy closer.

The kiss didn't last long enough; after a few moments Scott pulled away, face suddenly serious.

"You should have told me how you felt before you got a blowjob from a stranger in the back of some club."

Sheepish, Isaac muttered, "Yeah, I know."

"And you can't just run off and do that everytime I make you upset." Scott added.

Isaac made an unhappy growl. "I know _that_. And I wouldn't do that if we were together anyway."

"Even if he's better than me? I've never given a blowjob before."

"Even then," Isaac laughed. "I promise."

Scott, who'd had a smirk on his face through the conversation, grinned. "Stop standing so far away, then," he said, and placed his lips upon Isaac's once more.


End file.
